


How It All Started

by scrawly_times



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawly_times/pseuds/scrawly_times
Summary: Kitsune don't like humans.





	How It All Started

Kitsune did not interact with humans. That was the way it was.

Humans were greedy, foolish mortals who died quickly and strove only to take advantage of their powers. That was what all kitsune knew and followed.

He was different.

When he was but a pup by their standards, _he_ had done something foolish. Something that nearly killed him.

Humans had saved him.

In debt to them, he feared for his soul. But they didn't claim any favors from him and merely set him free once he was hale and whole.

Young and scared of the world, he still knew he was indebted to them in a way humans usually took advantage of. But these ones were kind to him. In return for their kindness he taught them magic.

He stayed with them for generations to ensure his teachings were carried out properly and to teach them what he had learned as he grew. They continued to treat him with the highest respect and honor, never infringing on his freedoms or chaining him down. Instead it was his own magic and attachment to them that brought him to the clan’s side so often.

A prophet came to him once, speaking strange tales. The prophet told him of a child who would be his witch and his partner and be tied to his very soul. She would be everything to him.

Familiar with the ways of witches and their familiars, he asked when this was to be. A long ways into the future, he was told, but she was certain to be born in the line he'd tied himself to.

With such news, he formally and completely tied himself to the Yukino clan in word and in magic until such time came that his witch walked the earth.

The Yukino clan remained small. They were powerful in magic, yes, due to having a powerful kitsune as their mentor and companion throughout the years. But they kept themselves to tight standards and morals to ensure that the one thing that had earned them such a guardian, kindness and compassion, was not tarnished even over hundreds of years.

Their clan became known for their knowledge and power, but also for their willingness to do what was right. Ages passed.

A child was born.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brief drabble done for the mysteryskullsacademy mystery month!! Done with half an hour to spare before the deadline ahaha


End file.
